


Glitterine

by mommywrites



Series: Random Akuma [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommywrites/pseuds/mommywrites
Summary: Akuma alert catches Marinette in the bakery and Adrien at a photo shoot surrounded by fans.
Series: Random Akuma [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Glitterine

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, another fic rescued and released into the world ...

  * 1 My Prince




Adrien had a photo shoot, of course he did, dressed up like a modern prince standing up in a park with recently renovated facades of buildings far in the background, and then there was an akuma alert, of course it just had to be.

Marinette had no issues to escape her own chores in the bakery under an excuse of going to toilet or just being exhausted from the heat of the ovens, she spent several hours in the bakery that morning already and she was swinging over the morning sky towards the akuma.

The akuma was dressed in oversized gown pink with a lot of glitter and floated over the buildings of the city, at first her screams were unintelligible until she approached closer, her purple mask glowed as Hawk moth was talking to her.

“My Prince!” She screamed. “He finally arrives to Paris but only to get engaged to that …. “ She screamed some more. Ladybug signed as she watched the akuma and tried to see what her power was.

  * 2 Public eye




Adrien had more difficulties in finding a safe place to transform, he was in a middle of a photo hoot that Vincent did not want to stop due to an akuma just a few blocks away, because the light was just perfect.

Therefore, Adrien tried to assume as many poses as quickly as he could and disappear during changing of his clothes or something. Why didn’t this akuma produce more damage, he wished and felt guilty, at least so much damage that his photographer would get scared.

Finally, Vincent took a break and Adrien ran away, but only to face his fans who have somehow surrounded the photo shoot. At least it was Vincent’s job to be there, but why haven’t the fans ran away and looked for a safe place to hide from the akuma?

Adrien glanced towards the rooftops and saw Ladybug crouched on a chimney. The public eye of his fans and few reporters followed his gaze and finally there was something that engaged them more than the sight of Adrien Agreste, he ran away to find a hiding spot to transform.

  * 3 Comfort




Ladybug took comfort in the fact that whatever the akuma’s power was, she was not overly eager to use it, so the civilians around were not in constant danger, and there were plenty of them, in the streets and especially in the park.

There was one particular civilian in the park that drawn her attention, as always when she saw him. She shook her head and forced herself to turn back towards the akuma, but her eyes drifted back towards the boy in the park.

Finally a sense of duty washed over her, she wasn’t there to droll over her crush, the boy had a girlfriend now, and it wasn’t her, not even civilian her, it was Kagami, and she had a duty to protect Paris (Adrien included) from the akuma.

Whatever comfort she felt disappeared when the akuma turned towards the park and started to float slowly in the direction of the crowds. She noticed Adrien finally ran away in some alley, but the fans were following just after him.

  * 4 Emilie




“Emilie, what are you doing?” One teenage girl asked another as they followed each other into an alley. They were both just a few steps behind Adrien, they left the crowd of fans as they were the only two who never took their eyes from the teenage model.

“I’m telling you I saw him enter this alley Patricia.” Another teenage girl replied. She was leading the way certain that the object of her attention was just a few metres ahead of them, determined to catch up with him and finally talk with him.

“Plagg, claws … “ Adrien stopped mid sentence when he heard the voices and sighed. There was no way from him to transform in that alley without being seen, he let Plagg take his hiding place in his suit and turned around.

“Hello Adrien, I’m Emilie, my parents named me after your mother … “ The girl rambled. Adrien pretended to listen. She looked nothing like his mother, her eyes were brown, her hair was braided the same way his mother used to wear it, but it was very curly and dark brown.

  * 5 Tongue-tied




Ladybug wished she was able to hear what those girls wanted with Adrien, but the akuma was to loud, she rambled and rambled something about her prince, weather or not the boy was real royalty or she just called him that was was a mystery to the heroine.

Adrien wanted just to run away and transform, but the girl in front of him was talking and talking and talking. He wasn’t paying attention at all, nobody was filming so whatever she told him was not as important as running away.

He wished she was at least more quiet so he was able to hear what the akuma rambled over the rooftops above, then maybe he was going to be able to be of more help to his fellow superhero partner once he finally transformed and joined the battle.

Finally, a sight for ore eyes, his tongue-tied bodyguard grunted from behind the girls, passed between them, grabbed the boy, flipped him over his shoulder and carried him away. Adrien knew he still had to escape, but he had more practise and better luck escaping his bodyguard than his fans.

  * 6 Surprise visit




“The news said he came over for a surprise visit to a family member!” The akuma whined. “But in fact he is here for a romantic weekend with his new girlfriend.” The akuma continued to ramble about her unrequited love.

Ladybug shuddered a little. Some of the words the akuma was saying reminded her of her love for Adrien and how she followed his every move, how she knew his schedule and all his extracurriculars and each tiny bit of news about him in the media.

She started to feel guilty. Was she this obsessed with Adrien? Because this did not look healthy.

“This was my chance to finally see him in person.” The akuma whined and Ladybug became aware of one significant difference. Marinette knew Adrien in person, she saw him almost every day, she knew him in real life, and it mattered, it made a difference, she loved him and she let him go to be happy with another girl. She shook her head ad siged, nopw, she wasn’t as crazy as this akumatized girl.

  * 7 Second Chance




This was his second chance to run away and hide and transform. Adrien was in the back of the silver limousine driven by his bodyguard that got stuck in traffic, between the pedestrians and the akuma, the cars were simply not moving.

“I think I might be safer from the akuma in that shop over there … “ Adrien pointed to a shop nearby not really looking what was advertised to be sold in that particular establishment and looked towards his bodyguard hopefully.

But the bodyguard grunted and shook his head dismissively. Only then Adrien noticed that the shop sold items that were considered toys for adults and advertised its most recent arrivals. His face flushed completely red, but he recovered quickly and pointed towards a cafe on the other side of the street.

“What about that cafe? I could really use the toilet right now and I could sit in the back and wait?” The boy offered as the akuma just floated over the street. Finally the bodyguard grunted affirmatively with one firm nod and the boy was out of the car in a second.

  * 8 Slow Dance




Ladybug watched the akuma slow dance as she floated in the air above a street full of cars and pedestrians, the terrace of the cafe was full and she noticed one particular boy crossed the patio and entered the establishment.

The heroine was careful, she did not know yet what the power of this akuma was and she was always cautious not to expose herself (nor others) nor to risk too much, but this time there were just too many civilians at stake and she swung over the street so that akuma was able to see her clearly.

Suddenly the akuma revealed that she was not able to move substantially faster (or not willing to) in her oversized ball gown that floated above the street, it must have been heavy with all the underskirts, but she still magically floated.

“Give me your miraculous” The akuma demanded, as per usual, and Ladybug feigned a yawn at the demand. Apparently someone had to mock the akuma in the absence of Chat Noir. Where was that black cat anyway? She looked around and swung once more above the street.

  * 9 Lady Noire




“Mum, are we ever going to see Lady Noire again?” A girl asked her mother in the street below, her mother was dragging her along the street as she ran and looked for a safe place to hide and muttered for her daughter to keep quiet and not draw more attention from the akuma.

Ladybug swung back to the rooftop on the other side of the street and faced the akuma with a smirk. Maybe the power of this akuma was just to whine about the unrequited love (and it was working, it unsettled her feelings and reminded her of her love for Adrien).

“What is your power anyway? To whine and complain about how a boy you never met doesn’t love you? You don’t know him at all.” Ladybug taunted, if Chat Noir wasn’t there she was Lady Noire once and knew how to draw attention of an akuma.

Adrien sighed as he was looking for a safe place to transform and that was just not possible in a full cafe, his clothes only drew more attention to himself and using the toilet to transform was out of the question due to a line in front of it.

  * 10 Shower




Akuma spread her arms and a shower of glitter fell on the street below, it covered people and the cars and the pavement. Suddenly everyone fell silent and stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing.

“Citizens of Paris, I am Glitterine and you will all help me find the boy of my dreams and make him fall in love with me.” She announced solemnly as the people below all turned towards the akuma and stared at her awaiting her next order.

Ladybug escaped the shower of glitter as she jumped behind a wall that hosted several chimneys, once she peered back down onto the street, the Parisians were taking the orders from the akuma and the hero knew she was going to face an army soon.

Adrien escaped the glitter by running through a back door. Unfortunately, he only found more people there and was not able to transform again. He wanted to go back to the street get away and transform but someone pulled him to safety by her yoyo.

  * 11 Photo Stash




“People who step on that glitter become her soldiers too.” Ladybug whispered as she pretended not to look at the boy she just rescued, neither did she explain why he was the only one she rescued from the glitter.

“Okay, thank you for saving me, Ladybug.” Adrien smiled as light blush adorned his cheeks. “I would hate to be forced to fight you.” He admitted as he remembered just how many times an akuma hit him and made him fight his lady while he was Chat Noir.

“Me too.” She replied with a small smile while she observed the akuma and the street below from their hiding spot behind a chimney wall. Adrien insisted to peek just over her shoulder and observe what was going on, he had to know, but it only made Ladybug flustered.

“This is the boy you are looking for!” The akuma announced and a lot of different photographs floated away from her hands. “I have a whole photo stash of him, every photo of him that was ever published … “ The akuma rambled on.

  * 12 Post-Reveal




Ladybug felt Adrien’s breath on her face as he peered over her shoulder. She felt her cheeks flush with warmth, her breathing became heavier and she was just not able to tell him to move away, to form a sentence, to say anything.

“Where is Chat Noir?” She finally muttered. It was the thought of her superhero partner that had her finally back on track and able to speak as her eyes scanned the surroundings. She knew she had feelings for him too ever since she had to fight him as Chat Blanc.

She might have been tempted to reveal herself as a guardian and to learn his identity because she was the guardian now, but since she blamed the events of Chat Blanc on the fact that her identity was revealed, she gave up.

That version of post-reveal world was to be avoided at all cost and she was ready to sacrifice anything else, her own happiness among them. He said they were happy, he said they were in love …

“Perhaps he can’t get away from whatever he is doing?” Adrien suggested and switched her attention back to this reality to this akuma and to her never diminishing crush for Adrien.

  * 13 Hand Holding




Akuma finally turned towards Adrien and Ladybug. It was just a matter of time. He pulled her back and they hid behind a chimney. He noticed how her cheeks got pink. Then she turned away to hide it. She took his hand and pulled him along as she ran and jumped to safety and next hiding spot.

Ladybug was aware of her hand holding Adrien’s hand, of his firm grip, of the way he held onto her. She remembered how he took her hand and jumped in the metro while they were running away from his fans. She treasured that day when she almost did not stutter when talking to him.

Adrien held her hand with no intention to let go, he did not want to get hit, she was faster aided with her superpowers and it was her, it was Ladybug who held his hand. So he did not let go even when they stood on a small French balcony under a mansard rooftop.

She did not want to let go of his hand ether, so they stood there, they were catching their breaths and pretended they forgot about their joined hands. If these few stolen moments were all she was able to have from him, even if she was a superhero, she was going to treasure it.

There was no sin in hand holding, besides, he was not letting go either. It felt warm and safe and peaceful and she finally felt like she was not facing this akuma alone although Chat Noir wasn’t there, possibly unaware of the akuma’s existence and probably too busy with his civilian life.

  * 14 Good Luck kiss




Both of them stood on the narrow balcony aware of nothing else but the proximity of their person they loved and avoided to look at each other as much as possible as they pretended to look into the street below and the rooftop across the street and then at the window in front of which they stood.

It was their reflection where they looked at each other first and where their eyes met. The room inside was dark and the glass served as a mirror. Their faces were flushed but once their eyes locked, there was no looking away.

Ladybug thought how this was a safe place to leave him and for her to go back into the battle, but she felt this strong urge to give him a good luck kiss, even an innocent peck on the cheek, but she could not take that step, it wasn’t her place to do it.

He wanted to tell her that he was safe, that she should go and leave him (as then he was finally going to transform and go into the battle as a superhero, not as civilian him) but his words had stopped the moment an idea of giving her a good luck kiss popped into his mind.

They just stared at each other for a moment and blushed as they hoped that their thoughts were not read by the other (and slightly embarrassed that they had those thoughts in the middle of an akuma attack anyway).

  * 15 Rival




“Have you seen my rival? She is so ugly! And the tabloids wrote that the two of them met in high school!” The akuma interrupted the moment between Ladybug and Adrien as she screeched while she floated over the building where they were hiding.

Ladybug stepped away and flung her yoyo in one fluid motion, she was already flying away with no words and no good luck kiss exchanged between the two, only a silent promise that she was going to return for him after the battle was finished.

Adrien took half a step after her until his body reached the railing and then he bent over only to be able to follow her with his eyes, longingly, because he enjoyed being near her, because he missed holding her hand and because he felt a hint that she wanted that too.

But then he felt Plagg who scratched his chest and he pulled back to whisper the transformation words. He barely opened his mouth when he felt someone grabbed his back and pulled him into the air over the street below. The akuma was holding him.

  * 16 Save me




Adrien did not panic when his feet lost their footing and his hands flailed seeking purchase on instinct before he calmed down, he wasn’t afraid of heights as he hovered held by an akuma about five floors above the street lever, he was glad he wasn’t hit by the glitter.

An average civilian would scream, shout or just look at Ladybug with pleading eyes that said ‘save me’, but not Adrien. He was a superhero, after all, and if the turn of events prevented him from transforming, he was surely going to help Ladybug as civilian, if possible.

Ladybug was determined not to look back at Adrien while she was leaving, she had to look away because her heart would have made her turn around and return and hold his hand and stay by his side and forget about the stupid akuma.

But when she finally stopped on a random rooftop and looked around, the akuma was nowhere to be seen, there was just one angle to explore, and that one was to look straight back towards the balcony where she left Adrien, and she took one deep breath before she looked there.

  * 17 Adrien Knows




Adrien knew he had to determine what was the akumatized object and help Ladybug get it and destroy it and right then, held by the hand of an akuma, he was in a perfect position to do so. So he moved to turn and observe the akuma.

She was wearing that huge dress that he assumed was just an akuma costume, her power was released from her hands and so far he saw her produce glitter that enslaved anyone it touched and photos, therefore he expected that her akumatized object was a bracelet of some sort.

But she had so many bracelets and they were all flashy and shining and had different ornaments and decorations on them that he wasn’t able to assign a single one of them as being an akumatized object. So he looked further at the necklace and a tiara on her head.

Finally he noticed a rather normal looking wrist watch, it was purple now and it glowed just like everything else on the akuma glittered and drawn attention. He was certain that it was the watch, but it was difficult to see as it was on the very hand that held him.

  * 18 Gifts




“Why do you want that guy anyway?” Adrien taunted in more or less the same way that he always did as Chat Noir. He had to buy time for Ladybug and somehow signal her what he discovered and for that, she had to return and get closer.

“He is rich and famous and beautiful and all the girls want him.” The akuma replied without blinking and eye in a tone that sent a message of outrage for even being asked that question. “You of all people should know that!”

“But you don’t even know him.” And she did not even know him, he would have been offended by her remark if only this was not a middle of an akuma battle and he really did not care what akuma or Hawk Moth thought about his civilian self. “Maybe he is just famous and not rich at all.”

“He can give me gifts, expensive gifts, popular gifts and I can be the envy of all the girls I know.” The akuma replied with a huge grin, but she did not let go of Adrien, she barely looked at him, she looked for the heroes around.

  * 19 Social Media




“But you never met him, how do you even know you’d like him in person?” Adrien insisted as he tried to reach for the watch on the hand that held him. She wasn’t looking at him but he was still wary that he might get caught.

“Of course I know him, he is all over social media, and I mean always. I know what he eats for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I know his favourite drink! I know how much he exercises, when and where and I know what his favourite photo filter is ...” She continued.

Adrien caught a glimpse of Ladybug who was sneaking back as he tried to get a hold on that watch. It had a simple clutch, if he only grabbed it and pulled it the watch should open and fall off from her wrist, he looked down towards the pavement, the height alone should be sufficient to smash it.

“You can’t trust social media to know someone as a person!” Adrien protested more to keep the akuma busy with her rant and draw the attention away from his attempts to snatch the watch and Ladybug who was approaching closer and closer, he noticed how the eyes of the hero went wide when she recognized that the akuma in fact held him.

Since the akuma was in fact much larger than an average human and wore a huge dress, a ball gown fit for a princess from fairy tales, she occupied most of the space between rooftops in narrower streets.

  * 20 Scared




Ladybug was scared the moment she recognized that the akuma got hold of Adrien and held him about twelve to fifteen metres above the pavement. That was too much of a height to be dropped, for a civilian. She had to return and save him.

The akuma was huge, it looked like she increased in size, her free hand released glitter once more, but on the opposite side from where she kept Adrien so the boy was safe from her influence, if not from the fall.

But Adrien wasn’t scared at all. His plan was to unbuckle the wrist watch in one swift move and let it fall to the pavement to get smashed. His lady was going to catch and purify the butterfly and then she was going to launch her cure.

If the akuma lets him go to catch the watch, he had to make sure she doesn’t catch it. He did not care if he fell in the process, he knew Ladybug was going to bring him back, weather or not he was a civilian or transformed.

  * 21 Daydream




“Of course I can trust social media! What else would I trust? I daydream of being by his side on each of the photos he posts. I checked how I look if I take a selfie in the same light and then apply the same filter.” The akuma rambled while Adrien got turned around and looked at the watch that was just beyond his reach.

Adrien was not able to help himself but snort. That was just ridiculous, but he was well aware how many people did that, Chloe was one of them, he was certain that Lila did that with the photos of him, but he chased the thoughts away and reached for the watch, in vain, again.

“I would look just dashing by his side, we would compliment each other so nicely, we would go shopping together and travel to exotic places together and people would let us have it all for free just to post it on social media for advertisement.” The akuma was obviously not shy.

Adrien could not help himself but think of different daydreams he had, those involved him and Ladybug somewhere away from people, some deserted island or something, where nobody would know his fame anyway, nor hers for that matter.

Ladybug was catching a breath behind a chimney, she had no daydreams any more, not about Adrien, she had to push those away, just like she pushed aside all romantic feelings towards Chat. She was close now, really close, she just had to launch her yoyo and wrap it around Adrien.

  * 22 25913




But, what if the akuma did not let go of Adrien once Ladybug caught him, they could pull the boy to different sides and injure him, no she had to wrap her yoyo around the thumb and then Adrien would jump, just like he did from Gorzilla, except the ground is much closer now, too close.

Adrien did not count his attempts to reach for the wrist watch like he did when he was Aspik. As long as akumas attention was somewhere else he felt free to go for it, he reached and grabbed the clutch again and pulled, but not good enough, it did not open.

Ladybug peeked from behind the chimney only to see Adrien who tried to reach for the wrist watch. It had to be the akumatized object. Of course. She smiled. She loved that boy even more, so brave, he tried to free the akuma although he was just a civilian.

She threw her yoyo in the air and called her Lucky Charm. She got back a red coin with black spots and a number 25913 written on it. She sighed, the number was painfully familiar, it was the number of attempts Adrien made as Aspik before he gave up the snake miraculous for Luka.

  * 23 Safety




Ladybug contemplated the message from her lucky charm while she left the safety of her hiding spot. There was no way she was going to be hiding while Adrien (no, any civilian, not just Adrien) was in the hands of an akuma.

Adrien, on the other hand, cared for her safety much more. Although the attention of the akuma was now on Ladybug and he was safe to try and unlock the wrist watch all he wanted, his instinct was always to protect Ladybug and draw the wrath of the akuma on himself.

He grabbed the wrist watch more fiercely with his free hand and pulled, that drawn the attention of Glitterine back to him. It did not open. Then he remembered. He finally did. Those wrist watches had a safety mechanism against stealing, you needed to push an object, like a coin to unlatch it.

“Bring me the boy of my dreams and … “ A violet mask glowed on the akuma. “Give me your miraculous!” The akuma reached for Ladybug and released more glitter but she jumped away and evaded it. Adrien had to help his lady.

  * 24 Can’t sleep




“What is it? You can’t sleep because you’re not famous yet?” Adrien teased the akuma only to draw the attention away from Ladybug, even if he had to stop trying with the wrist watch. He might have a coin in his pocket but could not reach it while he was wrapped up in the hand of the akuma.

“What would you know?” The akuma screeched. “Adrien Agreste, famous since the day he god conceived wants to lecture me on what I can’t sleep about!” And he was successful, the attention of the Glitterine was away from Ladybug again.

“Oh, if I had a coin for each time I wished I wasn’t famous.” Adrien rolled his eyes, but he stressed the word coin and looked towards Ladybug in hope she understood what he wanted. “Sometimes I can’t sleep because of that.” He admitted just to keep the conversation.

  * 25 Trapped




“You are already rich and famous, what would you loose sleep for?” The akuma replied angrily. “You have no idea how it is to feel trapped in the obscurity of being unknown, of being plain old girl with nobody famous to know and to socialize with.”

Adrien wanted to retort how that was mostly all he ever wanted. He did not mind that he met some of those people who were also famous, they were awesome for entirely different reasons, not their fame, like Jagged Stone was.

What he really minded being famous for was when he just wanted to sneak out from the mansion and have a normal day as any other kid. He felt trapped in that mansion and he knew his fame was partially to be blamed.

Ladybug got the message, she fiddled with the coin between her fingers, he needed the coin to open that wrist watch, but it should have been her out there to open that wrist watch after she brought Adrien to safety.

  * 26 Miss Fortune




“When I was younger, I wanted to be a singer. The teacher told me I don’t have much of a voice but as if that stopped any of these stars that you can hear in the media? It didn’t” She gave in to the rant and stopped looking for Ladybug entirely.

Adrien knew behind which chimney Ladybug was hiding and he wanted the akuma to turn around so that the hand that held him was closer to the hero. Maybe that would give him a chance to whisper his idea to Ladybug while Akuma continued her rant.

“But I never succeeded. Now that girl who calls herself Miss Fortune and has published one song and it is awful, I can tell you, is his girlfriend and they are visiting Paris while … “ She continued her rant and demanded her minions to bring her that boy she liked.

“No it is not that guy, although he looks just like him.” The akuma dismissed an offering in a form of a screaming human being being dragged along a street by random enchanted civilians. He was let go to run away but the akuma did not forget to release some glitter on him.

  * 27 Fashion show




“Go and look for him at the fashion show! He has to be there! Him and that girlfriend of his never forget about any piece of clothing they are wearing!” The akuma instructed her minions who ran away to search further for a man who was probably hiding in some hotel with his girlfriend.

“I’m not aware of any fashion shows there are today.” Adrien muttered to himself. He was rather certain he would have been made to be there if there was one but he did not say that out loud because he was so close to his lady right then, it was an opportunity to finally go ahead with the plan and he noticed Ladybug approached from her hiding spot.

“What did you say? You wished for a coin for each time you were on a fashion show? Oh, I’m sure you got far more than a coin!” The akuma mocked but Adrien was moved away from Ladybug who quickly jumped and launched her yoyo determined to set him free.

“And you little pest look like someone who had never seen a fashion show in her life.” The akuma continued to mock, but this time her target was Ladybug while the violet mask glowed on her head as Hawk Moth instructed his akuma.

  * 28 My Heroine




Ladybug was fast, she quickly let Adrien have her coin and jumped away as she drew the attention of the akuma away from the boy who smiled brightly and looked at her with those warm green eyes so she got confused and slammed right into a building.

“Thank you My L… Heroine” Adrien mouthed just before the impact and then his face fell in worry just as her earrings beeped her warning and he knew he did not have much time but he could not help but worry about Ladybug who was sliding down the wall.

Glitterine was reaching for Ladybug when Plagg shouted for his chosen to wake up from his stupor and use that lucky charm that he got from his lady. Adrien shook his head and used the coin to open the clutch that held the watch tight against the wrist of the akuma.

The watch fell to the ground down below and broke, just as Adrien expected. A violet akuma fluttered out from the watch. But now the akuma got washed in violet bubbles and turned back in a normal young woman in a fluffy night gown who held just plain Adrien Agreste five floors above the street level.

  * 29 Sunset




Ladybug quickly launched her yoyo and both civilians were pulled slowly and safely down onto the street level before the hero joined them. The evil butterfly was captured and purified next.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug and Adrien asked the young woman almost simultaneously and then looked at each other and blushed. Adrien scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, Ladybug shrugged.

“I … I really wanted to meet this guy, I mean, I have only recently learned that he is over thirty and the only thing he is famous for is actually being famous, but he looks so good, I just wanted him to meet me and now … “ The girl who was akumatized whined.

“You know, you can still meet him even though he has a girlfriend just … “ Ladybug sighed, just like she was able to meet Adrien but not be his girlfriend and she had to stop entertaining that fantasy as it became clear to her that was not going to happen.

“Yeah, it is not going to be me who will enjoy a romantic sunset with a view of Paris in the background and post it on the social media.” The young woman sighed. “You can go, I will be okay.” She turned around and walked away, her phone in her hand, to pick up her wrist watch.

  * 30 Puns




“Pound it?” Ladybug offered her fist to Adrien while her earrings signalled her next warning. Adrien looked at her. Was that too much? Was he going to reveal his identity if he did that? Nah, he wasn’t, or he did not care because he was still high on their most recent victory.

“Pound it!” Adrien replied and bumped her fist with his own. “I’m really sorry Chat Noir wasn’t here to help you today.” He smiled gently. “I’m sure he would have been here if he had a chance.” He added.

“Yeah.” Ladybug smiled widely and blushed slightly. “Don’t ever tell him, but I missed his puns.”

“Really? And nicknames?” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in although Plagg scratched his chest as a warning.

“That too.” She admitted and looked in the distance. Meanwhile, Adrien checked their surroundings, it was just the two of them, the crowds were still far, he had little time.

“I’m en _chat_ ted by your am _eouw_ sing fighting skills and purrfect planning.” Adrien scratched the place where Plagg bit him. Ladybug listened with her mouth open. His phone rang. “I’m _feline_ great to be purrtected by such a beautiful hero.”

And he answered the phone from which rather nervous and slightly louder than usual Nathalie demanded to know where he was. He bowed, turned and walked away from Ladybug who remembered to close her mouth and resume breathing only after her earrings issued a warning.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
